


Secrets

by crystalfox



Series: Equilibrium [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Lando is observant, Leia is surprised.





	Secrets

Leia snuck up behind Lando, snaking her arms around his waist and placing a kiss on his cheek. She expected him to turn around immediately to greet her, and was disappointed when all she received was a muttered “hey”. 

“Want to tell me why you’re over here hiding in the shadows?” She whispered in his ear.

“Not hiding. Just watching.” He continued to stare straight ahead, so Leia followed his gaze to...the Falcon. _Oh._

“You really love that ship don’t you? Maybe we could find a similar one.” 

He turned his head and wriggled out of her embrace, putting his arm around her shoulders. “I do love that ship, and I certainly kept it much better condition when I had it, but that wasn’t what I was looking at.”

Leia frowned, confused, the bay was empty apart from the Falcon and the two figures standing at the entrance to the ship.

”Han and Luke?” She didn’t see what was so fascinating about those two. “You’re standing alone watching Han and Luke.” 

He smiled at her, “Just wondering if they’re together yet or not.” 

Leia snorted softly, "What?"

Lando gave her an unsure look, as if he thought she was joking, "They're practically all over each other. You can't tell me you haven't noticed."

"I - no." She paused, glancing uncertainly at Han and Luke as if they would suddenly start kissing, "I hadn't. What makes you think that?"  

“There’s loads of things I know about but I especially know a lot about two things - Han Solo and flirting. And _that,"_ he pointed at the two men, "is Han Solo flirting.”

Leia looked towards her brother and Han who were standing fairly close together, talking intently. 

“They’re just talking.”

"Look again, _really look_."

So, she did. At first, they seemed to just be two friends having a conversation. But as she continued to observe them, little details began to stand out - the way they kept such intense eye contact, as if they couldn't bear to look away from one another, the way they stood so near to each other, practically touching but not _quite_ , the way Han's hips tilted slightly towards Luke, like a subtle suggestion, the way Luke occasionally bounced on his heels gently, as if he was trying to close the gap between them, the smiles that lit up their entire faces, full of affection and happiness.

Other things started to seem so obvious now - how comfortable they were around one another, all the little in-jokes that didn't seem funny to anyone else, how they never seemed to be apart.

" _Oh._ " Leia sighed in understanding. She couldn't _believe_ she'd never noticed.  

Lando looked at her, eyebrows raised, a knowing smirk on his face.

"Luke's not mentioned anything to me." Which was disappointing, she knew that they had only recently figured out they were siblings but she wanted Luke to be able to tell her anything.

"Ask him then. I’m sure he won’t mind."

“Mmm, maybe I will.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Leia was hesitant, she hadn’t spoken to Luke about her relationship with Lando. It had all sort of _happened_  and it had been out in the open. She wondered if, perhaps, that meant she shouldn’t ask about his relationship with Han. Maybe she should just wait for them to let her know. But she couldn’t help her curiosity, so she decided to try and drop a hint to see if Luke wanted to talk.

She found him on the Falcon, making himself a cup of caff in the little kitchen. 

“Want one?” He asked without turning around. 

“No thanks.” She replied, taking a seat at the table, where he soon joined her.

“Where’s Han? I’m surprised he’s not about, you two seemed joined at the hip these days.” A bit heavy handed but a hint none the less. It seemed to work because Luke blushed and looked away, a small smile on his face.

“He’s gone into the town with Chewie.”

They lapsed into silence and Leia wondered what to say next.

“You’re quite at home here.” She ventured, watching Luke carefully.

“Yeah, I like the Falcon. I like-” he trailed off, unable to meet her gaze.

“Han?” She blurted, so much for her wait and see plan. 

Luke gave her an embarrassed look, “Yeah. A lot.” He seemed relieved to admit it, so Leia didn’t feel too bad about being nosy. “Is it obvious?”

“Honestly? I didn’t notice until Lando pointed it out. But once I realised, yes, it’s quite obvious.”

Luke groaned, an uneasy expression on his face. “I don’t know what to do. I can’t help it.” 

“So, nothing’s happened between you?”

“No! I don’t even know if he likes me in that way.”

“Oh, he does.”

Luke brightened, “You think?”

“Yes, I think so. And Lando certainly thinks so too.”

Luke nodded slowly, taking in her words, “He does know Han well.”

“Right. So why don’t you tell Han how you feel? To be honest, I’m surprised he hasn’t made the first move, he’s always diving in head first in practically every other situation.”

Luke laughed, “Ok. I’ll do it, I’ll tell him.”

“Good. And I want to know what happens.” Leia stated firmly, before standing up and giving her brother a quick kiss on the top of his head.

 

* * *

 

 

Lando had also been doing a bit of investigating of his own. He ran into Han outside a diner and they headed inside for a bite to eat, settling into a booth and ordering a burger and shake each. 

“Where’s Chewie?”

“We met another Wookie, I left them chatting away.” 

“Ah.” Lando nodded, before getting straight to the point. “So, you and Luke?”

Han fixed him with a curious stare, “Me and Luke what?” 

“I was just wondering if your feelings for him are somewhat romantic in nature.”

“Why do you always have to phrase things like that?” Han grimaced, shifting in his seat uncomfortably. “Like some sort of weird interrogation.”

Lando snorted, “Fine, are you two having sex yet?”

“That’s worse.”

Lando laughed, he did enjoy winding Han up, it was so easy. 

“But no, nothing’s going on.”

“You want something to happen though.”

“Yeah. I just-” he sighed heavily, running his hands though his hair, “want to make sure he feels the same way. He’s my friend, and he’s so _enthusiastic_  about everything all the time it’s hard to tell.”

“Is everyone oblivious apart from me? He definitely likes you, more than likes you, he practically drools over you.” 

Han flushed, “Yeah?”

“Yes. _Kriff_ , Han. Just tell him. This is like watching the galaxy’s slowest holosoap.”

Han laughed, “Ok. I will. But if I’m wrong, then I’m blaming you.”

“And if I’m right?”

“If you’re right, I won’t complain when you say _I told you so._ ”

 

* * *

 

 

Later, when Leia and Lando were cuddling in bed, the topic of Luke and Han came up. Neither realised that had been having similar conversations at almost the same time.

“Sounds like we’ve been playing matchmaker.” Leia smirked.

“Care to make a friendly wager?”

“Such as?”

“Who makes the first move? If it’s Luke, you win. If it’s Han, I win.”

“What’s the prize?”

“I don’t know, I’m sure we can come up with a suitable reward.” Lando said softly, leaning in for a kiss.

However, when they finally did hear the story of how Han and Luke finally got together, it was unclear who had really won. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments welcome!


End file.
